Episode 240 (1st April 1963)
Plot Bobby knocks over a bottle of the Hewitts' milk and Minnie replaces it with one of hers, not needing so much now that Jed has gone. Len, returned from Liverpool, gets a message that the Barlows have received a phone call for him but it's an April fool's joke by Lucille. Within the house she's lit the fire, set the table and made breakfast. Elsie tells Len she's determined not to pay Mr Glegg the rent when he calls, worrying him. Frank gives Albert his increased rent to pay while he's at work. Ena tells them she is ashamed of them paying the rent increase and not putting up a fight. Harry is suspicious when Lucille also polishes his shoes and does her homework on time. Concepta admits she's trying to get in their good books to get their agreement to the two-week school trip to Belgium which will cost £30. Swindley tells Florrie and Val that Gamma Garments has started their credit service and wonders where Christine is getting her wedding dress from. Mr Glegg gets no answer from No.11 and is warned by Ena and Martha that the tenant means business. Edwin Mason turns up with his "secretary", Georgina, at the Rovers. Florrie recognises him as Christine's uncle. Elsie refuses to pay her arrears of six weeks until Wormold has dropped the extra. She slams the door in Mr Glegg's face. Edwin calls at No.11 to see his niece, not realising she's moved out. When he gets fresh, Elsie throws him out. Harry agrees to a delighted Lucille's trip. While Christine visits No.11, Swindley and Emily call and try to sell her something for the wedding. Elsie tells her that her uncle is looking out for her. Georgina waits for his return in the Rovers where Len tries to pick her up but fails. Edwin vets Frank to see what his intentions are towards Christine and likes him, extolling the virtues of marriage to him. Christine feels pressurised by everything and leaves the two men alone, claiming she has a headache. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves Guest cast *Mr Glegg - Geoffrey Hibbert *Edwin Mason - Campbell Singer *Georgina - Judy Cornwell Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Doreen Lostock (Angela Crow) and Sheila Birtles (Eileen Mayers). *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Hewitts hit holiday trouble, and Christine's uncle pays an unwelcome call. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,455,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1963 episodes